puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis
Artemis is one of the Senior OMs and was in the first wave of Ocean Masters hired by Three Rings. Artemis moderates the Events section of the forums and helps to facilitate events run by players and Ocean Masters. She previously helped with the Olympic Champions League but has since passed it on to Apollo. If you have any questions regarding event planning, please see the event planning page. Artemis has designed the following islands: * Acanthaster Spits, on the Meridian ocean (as well as on the retired/merged Malachite ocean) * Ambush Island, on the Emerald and Jade oceans (as well as on the retired/merged Sage ocean) * Aten Island, on the Emerald and Jade oceans (as well as on the retired/merged Sage ocean) * Barbary Island, on the Emerald and Jade oceans (as well as on the retired/merged Sage Ocean) * Blackthorpe Island, on the Emerald and Jade oceans (as well as on the retired/merged Sage ocean) * Caravanserai Island, on the Emerald and Jade oceans (as well as on the retired/merged Sage ocean) * Scrimshaw Island, on the Emerald and Jade oceans (as well as on the retired/merged Sage ocean) She has also designed several atolls. Other characters *Artemis was once known as the pirate Ursela and has been playing Puzzle Pirates since the alpha development stage. *Ajax is her special event character who has run many events over the course of Puzzle Pirates' history. *During the Lucky Dip event in December of 2005 she could be found online as Luckymoon, giving out trinkets and other goodies to anyone good enough to beat her in a game of skill. Rumor has it she still makes occasional appearances on the oceans. *Little is known about her other characters and she's quite happy to keep it that way! Mythology In classical mythology, Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and the moon, is the daughter of Zeus and Leto, and has a twin brother named Apollo. Old avatars Image:Avatar-Nemo-Artemis.png| By Nemo Image:Avatar-StoneKrush-404878f9.jpg| By StoneKrush Image:Avatar-Rubby-Artemis Avatar - Rubby.JPG| By Rubby New avatars Image:Avatar-Jacksparrow-Artemis.JPG| By Jacksparrow Image:Avatar-Svea91-Artemis.png| By Svea91 Image:Avatar-Artemis_QSpades.png| By Artemis (modified from a portrait) Image:Avatar-Evermind-Artemis.PNG| By Evermind(Sky) Image:Avatar-Evermind-Artemis2.gif| By Evermind(Sky) Image:Avatar-Tilinka-Artemis.jpg| By Tilinka Image:Avatar-liviola-Artemis.png| By Liviola(Avera) Image:Avatar-Hiphiphip-Artemis.png| By Hiphiphip Image:Avatar-Phillite-Artemis.png| By Phillite Image:Avatar-ninatheonly-artemis.png| By Chiichan Image:Avatar-Ezmerelda M-Artemis.gif| By Adrielle Image:Avatar-Pixelpixie-Artemis.png| By http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewmember?member=Pixelpixie Image:Avatar-Seleenn-Artemis.png| By http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewmember?member=Seleenn Image:Avatar-Wayfarer-Artemis.jpg| By http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewmember?member=Wayfarer Image:Avatar-Ztirf-Artemis.png| By http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewmember?member=Ztirf Image:Avatar-Rhodanite-Artemis.jpg| By http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewmember?member=Rhodanite Dolls awarded Dolls are to be awarded for excellence in event running, planning and at my discretion. Further details can be found in this forum thread, or on the Event Planner Nominations page. * Artemis :P * Bluetta * Bootlicker * Brontes/Barnie * Complicated * Crystalclaws * Evermind/Sky * Feegle * Jacquilynne * Kingpriam * LeJerque * Lordkalvan * Piplicus * Scarymuffin * Scupperer * Shandra (Taco) * Silverdawg * Snowpea * Synful * Hawkings Dolls Still to be awarded: (Find Artemis in-game!) * Chihiro * Ishtar * Jacksparrow * JPC * Looseweed * Pennsuedo * Ponytailguy * Puffnstuff * Rubyspoon * Shark * Spinn * Whiplash Jack * Whitefire * Xagoloth/Jacksparrow Events Some of the events Artemis has run: *May 5th 2007 "Choose your own Island" Opening *August 4th 2007 Win a Million Poe! BK Bumper Boats *October 20th 2007 Treasure Haul Blockade Bonus Round Historical note During the witch hunt incident, Artemis dressed in a black/lime outfit and caused havoc on the Midnight Ocean. This went on until she was put on trial for her actions . Afterwards, she apologized and claimed that Magog was the force behind her misdeeds . Artemis is featured as the Queen of Spades in the real life set of Playing cards. Category:Island designers Category:Ocean Masters